One Plus One Equals Three
by wallofcrazy
Summary: A deduction that changes their lives forever.


**Okay, I might have gone a bit over the top with this one.**

**Blah blah blah English is not my first language.**

They were lying in her bed. Their bed, one could say, since they spend most of the nights there. Some nights they retire to separate rooms, or she retires to her room, and he passes out on the couch or on the floor. But they always find their way to each other during the dark hours, welcoming the morning in each other's arms.

It was still early, the first rays of sun forcing their way through the blinds. His head was resting on her torso, just below her breasts. His left hand lightly stroking her side, his right entwined with hers, her free one running through his disheveled hair. Both of them were quiet, enjoying the chemical release from their recent lovemaking session.

A few minutes had passed when she felt him tense, and then relax. She waited for him to say something and when he didn't, "Talk to me," she said, her thumb now stroking the side of his face.

"I'm quite certain you are expecting." He blurted out. No going around.

Not sure about what he was talking about, or maybe just not wanting to let her mind go _there_, but alarm bells going off in her head like crazy nonetheless, Joan scooped up, her motion making him sit up and turn to look at her, "Expecting what?"

"An infant, Watson. I think you are pregnant."

Her face was expressionless, her eyes wide.

"Excuse me?" She said after a couple of seconds digesting what he had just said.

"Don't be cross with me. You were just as active as I was during our sexual activities." He said in a firm, yet affectionate tone. His eyebrows making his point. "I know your menstruation is not due in two or three days, but I've noticed some alterations in your physique in the past week or so and it occurred to me-"

"You've noticed some changes," she said eyeing him. When she was met with silence, "Sherlock, I swear to god."

"Love, you've been feeling under the weather for how many days now? Your appetite has diminished, you have circles under your eyes, and you've been experiencing fatigue, even though we haven't done any strenuous work in the past few days. Your breasts are swollen, more so than their usual PMS state and they're also more sensitive. You flinched when I touched them while we were having sex this morning. Premenstrual syndrome or not, you've never done that. And I wasn't being rough either. It was minimal, if I didn't know you so well I might have missed it. Isolated, all of these symptoms could mean nothing impressive, but once you've put them together…"

He stopped, took both her hands in his, kissed her knuckles. She was motionless, silent, still looking at him.

"I'm a former doctor. How could I have missed this?" She said in a low voice.

"Come here." He extended his arm and she closed the space between them, positioning herself between his legs. Her head bowed on knees, which were pressed to her chest by her arms. His arms were embracing her, his hands like feathers in an up and down motion on her shins. He could almost hear her brain working, trying to process everything.

"You had other things on your mind. I'd bet if it was my body experiencing all these changes, you'd have noticed it before me." He said in attempt to lighten the mood. It was true, though. Since their partnership moved to another phase, they've been too caught up in enjoying each other in new ways. He no longer considering sex repellent. Not after Joan. Not with Joan.

"We've both been extremely careful." She pointed out.

"I know. I've searched my brain for a lapse, but I've came up empty. It would appear, though, that our gametes didn't get the memo."

"What are we going to do?" She said in an almost whisper. Her head was now resting on the space between his neck and his shoulder, hands above his. "Do you want to be a father?"

"Do _you_ want to be a mother?" He retuned her question. They both fell silent for a couple of minutes.

"I can't remember the last time I thought about the prospect of becoming a parent, to be honest," he said, "and I know we've never actually touched this subject, we just covered the safety scope, and never spoke of it again. But, yes, if you choose to go ahead with the pregnancy, I'll be immensely happy to welcome this new person into our lives."

A smile crossed her lips, catching her off guard. She breathed in and then started sharing her thoughts with her partner, "I've never really entertained the idea of becoming, being a mother. But," she sighed, and adjusted, so she could turn her head and look at him, "if it's confirmed, if I really am pregnant, which, now, all things considered, I'm sure it's the case, I can't, this," she guided their hands to her womb, "this is us. And I… I want us, in _every_ way possible. So, yes, I want to be a mother. And if for some reason we got the facts wrong, and I'm not pregnant, we better start working on that, Sherlock Holmes."

"I concur vehemently," he said as his hand brought her in for a tender kiss.

"We're going to become parents," she said as they separated.

"I believe this is going to be THE adventure for us," he added, his forehead now resting on hers. They stayed like that for a few more moments, the only sound in the brownstone coming from outside its walls.

"I'm going to call my gynecologist and see if he can work me in today."

"Excellent. If Gregson calls I'll just say we're working on a private case for the day."

"You're planning on accompanying me?"

"Of course." He answered in a tone that showed his dissatisfaction with her even having to ask him a question like that.

She kissed his jaw, "Okay, I was just checking. It's not something you have to do, you know, not today, at least. It'll be a somewhat invasive appointment with a lot of really personal questions about the two of us-"

"Precisely," he interrupted her. "Watson," he took her hand in his, "I guarantee you I can handle a doctor's appointment. Plus, you know me better than anyone, but regarding my family medical history, I believe I'm the most educated on the subject in this relationship. And I _want_ to be with you in every step," he finished in a loving timbre.

"Okay," she threw her hands in the air in a 'you've been warned' manner and added, "I want you with me in every step." He kissed the side of her jaw and she disentangled from him in order to get to business so they could find out their fate.

And thirty seven weeks and one day after that enlightening morning in bed, and many, many uncomfortable (for the doctor mostly, it turned out) prenatal appointments, they welcomed Melissa Belle Holmes into their lives.

**A/N:** This story is loosely based on real life events.


End file.
